


New Ground

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Loki must cause a distraction while Thor takes care of a treaty.





	New Ground

TITLE: New Ground (Lily and Firith’s Marvel Smut Writing Challenge)

AUTHOR: boredbrooder

PAIRING: Loki and OFC

RATING: XXX, NSFW, 18+

SUMMARY: Loki must cause a distraction so a treaty can be signed.

NOTES/WARNINGS: (kinks, triggers, general warnings.) bondage, sub/dom

PROMPT: “Trust me, it’s not going to hurt.”

 

It occurred to the princes that neither of them had actually seen a female Kronan before. They had encountered several males. They were fond of joining rebel causes and starting revolutions. Their enormous frames were entirely constructed from large rocks and boulders, even down to their “soft” lips. This somehow allowed them to release mighty screeching bellows of a battle cry. But as Thor and Loki stood before the chief Kronan and his sister, they couldn’t help but notice the striking difference. She was constructed of tiny granular rocks, like fine sand, which made her form much more refined. Loki couldn’t help his curiosity as he stared at her. Perhaps she shared a similar curiosity, because she kept staring at him.

“What do you think, Brother,” Thor asked in whispers as they waited for Chief Gurd to speak.

“Well,” Loki whispered back. “We already know he will only do business with you as the elder brother.” He watched as Princess Meru leaned over to whisper to the man on the carved rock throne. The chief’s expressions changed perceptibly in response to her comments. Loki saw warning signs. “I think the danger lies with the intelligent one,” he offered, making mental note of how each held their eyes. 

“Which one is that?” Thor asked. Loki worked hard to refrain from rolling his eyes. 

“The female, of course,” Loki snipped. Thor seemed to look hard at her. Was he seriously trying to spot signs of intelligence? 

“Why don’t I distract her while you and Chief Gurd discuss that document?”

“Yes,” Thor agreed weakly. “If you think that is best.”

“Why, Brother, are those nerves I hear?” Loki teased.

The gentle sound of deep male chuckles grabbed the attention of the man on the throne. He sat up straight and the grinding of his body against the chair alerted the princes to pay attention.

“I am Chief Gurd, you are the sons of Odin. We are acquainted,” he said dryly. He took in a breath as though to continue when Loki cut him off.

“And who is this exquisite woman next to you?” he asked, stepping forward and making eyes at her. She smiled. If she had flesh, she might have blushed.

“This is my sister, Princess Meru,” Chief Gurd waved a hand in her direction but didn’t look at her. Loki continued, stepping toward her like a cat on the prowl.

“Princess Meru, I am Prince Loki. I’m ever so pleased to make your acquaintance.” He grabbed her hand and grazed his tender lips against her grainy knuckles. Loki was forced to crane his neck to see her face, as she was at least two feet taller than him. She smiled, and her eyes danced.

“The pleasure is mine,” she replied. Her voice was surprisingly deep but soft and gentle. The two Kronans glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes. Gurd looked nervous, but Meru winked. Loki decided to keep his guard up. He also decided to find a way to remove this woman from the discussions.

“Would you join me for a walk of the grounds?” Loki was surprised at her request. She also wanted to remove him? How could they have the same ideas about one another?

“Oh, Darling, how could I refuse?” Loki charmed. As the two royals left arm in arm, Loki and Thor glanced at each other and winked at each other.

It was a long and somewhat boring tour of the palace. For one thing, it almost seemed like a hut next to Loki’s own home. Everything was stone or rough-cut wood or course woven fabric. Nothing was the soft, delicate, shiny nature Loki was accustomed to. Though it was quite large and spacious owing to the size of the Kronans, it all seemed so weak when Loki thought about Asgard’s might. Rock split so easily under lightning. And Loki could do almost anything with various stones using his Seidr. There was one saving grace, however. The rocks in the palace were perfectly cut and fit. Images carved into them were surprisingly detailed and told the remarkable stories of the Kronan peoples. Loki would dearly love to walk these halls and learn these tales when he wasn’t tasked with distracting another intellectual. 

“This is my favorite view from the palace,” Meru was explaining. She’d lead the prince into a little nook with a door, a window, a chair and some other things he wasn’t particularly interested in identifying. He stood in front of the window searching for something intelligent or smarmy to say about the view.

“Remarkable,” he said at last, hoping it sounded more like an interested gasp than a bored sigh. The view was mostly of green treetops, cut by the glowing ribbon of a river. Above it was a clear blueish sky and in the very distant, two grand arches. Stone grazed Loki’s sensitive neck and he thought Princess Meru was caressing him. He turned to see her standing back, the stone still heavy on his neck. “What did you do?” he asked, moving his hands to his neck. The stone was smooth and round and alarming.

“I’ve never played with an As before,” she crooned, excitement dancing in her eyes. 

“Darling, I am accustomed to be the one doing the playing.” Loki reached his hand up and stroked the smooth collar, looking for the clasping mechanism. He could find none. This was odd, because his hands were quite sensitive, owing to his mother’s training. He tried to break the collar. It wouldn’t budge. No matter how he twisted and pulled and squeezed, he could not damage the collar in any way. His eyes grew worried, but he kept his face a mask. Instead he growled. “Where did you get this collar? It is not of Vanaheim!” 

“It was a gift from a tradesman who once visited Nidevalir,” she explained. “How many blue species do you think are in the universe?” She chuckled deeply and walked toward the door in the nook. “Follow,” she crooned. A strange feeling came over the young prince. His legs responded of their own accord. Loki realized suddenly, this was a thrall collar! He was forced to follow. 

“This is my room,” Meru explained. It was more of the same textures, but these ones seemed more finely tended than the ones in the halls and corridors. The most alarming part was probably the poles placed above the bed. He followed her into the room and stopped just behind her when she stopped at the foot of the bed.

“Do you think this can hold me?” Loki hissed coldly. Kronan mating rituals were such a mystery he couldn’t wait to explore. However, he didn’t like being controlled. The forced movement of the thrall collar took away his free will. Would it also take away the thrill of the experience?

“You’ve already tried to break it, what more can you do?” Meru turned her back and started undoing dozens of small buttons on the back of her dress. Loki decided to help, reaching his hands above his head to start. His smaller fingers were more dexterous, and he wasn’t about to pass up this new and unexpected experience. The trickster left the question unanswered. She didn’t know him, or his myriad skills. He smiled a cunning, mischievous half smile, which Meru caught in the mirror.

“You look quite different from your brother,” Loki stated, running one hand down the middle of her back. Loki remembered centuries ago visiting Midgard and finding where the land met sea. The sand there was constantly beaten by the water until it was quite tiny. The miniscule rocks lay so close and flat that they were rather smooth. Yet, when Loki stepped on the sand, or knelt and pressed his hand into it, it budged. This was much the same way Meru’s body felt under his hand now. 

“Everybody says that when they see our species,” she replied dryly. “We think other species’ genders look too similar. We wonder how you can tell your males from your females.” Loki thought it best if she never met the Jotnir. When he pressed his fingers gently against her shoulder blade (or where one would be if she bones), he watched the impression form, then fade over several seconds. He let out a sigh of amazement. Meru’s dress fell, and she turned to show her pleased expression to his reaction. “Now it’s your turn. Undress.”

Loki stared up as she stared down. Of course, he would comply. He wanted nothing more than to be as naked as she and exploring her body’s minute details. But Loki was stubborn. He wanted to find a way to regain some control. It quickly occurred to him. She had told him what to do, but not how to do it. He was forced to undress, but not to take his clothes off one piece at a time. Calling on his Seidr, a green light shimmered around him until his clothes disappeared, safely tucked in his dimensional pocket. He wore only the stone thrall collar.

“I’ve seen that before,” Meru grimaced. “I would have preferred you remove your clothes like a normal person.”

“Oh, darling. I’m anything but normal,” Loki chuckled, a grin revealing his teeth. Her bosom was just about at his head. He reached a pale, long-fingered hand out to her, placing it on the smooth grains of her flesh. “These are the largest breasts I’ve had the pleasure of viewing,” he purred.

“They are not breasts, they do not produce milk. We call them gozli. They feed our young the molt needed to harden and grow.” Whatever she called them, their large, round form with small pinched openings looked like breasts to him. As Meru gave her explanation, Loki massaged the gozli in his hand. No matter how she might have tried to conceal it, the young prince heard the husky pleasure creep into her voice.

Loki was the one wearing the thrall collar, yet the princess was the one bowing to his wishes. He raised his other hand and increased his ministrations, squeezing, rolling, stroking to his heart’s content. When Loki put his soft, pink lips on the pinched opening of the gozli, the large woman released a whining sigh of pleasure. Loki chuckled his pleasure, bringing the woman back to her senses.

“STOP!” the stony princess bellowed. Loki groaned against her gozli as the collar pulled on the strings in warning. If he didn’t obey willingly, he would obey anyway. He wasn’t sure which happened as he stepped back, away from his prize. A grimace crossed his beautiful face and did no harm to his visage. “You forget who is in charge, little puppet,” she warned. Her eyes darkened, and the prince wondered if he should be afraid, yet somehow, he couldn’t quite yet muster any fear. He just blanked his face and stared back at her. “Lay down,” she ordered. “On the bed,” she added for clarity.

Loki glanced at the roughly woven blanket over what was likely a stone slab before he moved toward it. He moved slowly, slow enough to rebel, not slow enough to resist. He didn’t want to relinquish control, and he didn’t want to enact the thrall power. He turned slowly as he neared the foot of the giant structure. He slowly braced his arms against the (decidedly hard) mattress. He slowly hoisted himself up and sat on the edge of the bed a moment. The thrall collar pulled and reminded him of the exact order, so he scooted up and spread himself over the blanket. It scratched uncomfortably at his skin, certainly not the satins and silks of his bedding at home, but not as bad as that time they were camping in Nifleheim.

Putting his memories aside, the god of mischief glanced at the sandy dom. If her pixelated features were any indication, the slow movements had her tied in knots of unrequited lust. Loki put his head down and measured his breathing. “I am yours to enjoy,” he tantalized. He couldn’t bring himself to say play with. 

The giantess stepped forward. She lowered a black pole to level with the stone slab under Loki’s back. She grabbed his ankles and dragged him until the soles of his feet touched the bar. She spread his ankles just a little apart, just enough to enjoy full access to his golf balls. Then she cuffed his ankles to the bar. Loki craned his neck to see, seething at another step away from control. He very seldomly allowed himself to be found in such a condition. Weak. Helpless. Submissive. They all tasted sour in the back of his throat. 

“Humiliated?” she asked amused. Loki only growled in the back of his throat in response. Leaning forward, the Kronan princess lifted his penis on two of her fingers. It had already begun to stretch down his thighs. “Most aliens have external genitalia,” Meru explained. “At least, the males do.” She chuckled as Loki’s breath grew heavy. “Does it get bigger?” She was playing with him, and he hated it! He hated her control and her collar and… oh, ooh! Something felt good. What was she doing to him?

Her granular lips had taken in the head of his cock. Her moist, grainy tongue was rolling around the sensitive tip. Her cool hands were roughly massaging the rest of his length as she built up to taking him in. It was like nothing the young prince had ever felt before! He’d been with a larger variety of partners than anyone in Asgard. He’d given birth to a horse, for crying out loud! Yet this – thiswas far different from anything he’d ever experienced. He was used to warm, soft, velvety passages. The rock woman’s course texture hurt every fiber of his shaft, but in the best way he could imagine. He grew long and hard, and to his surprise, it was the fastest erection he’d ever achieved. Yet the princess still produced saliva, and it soothed the millions of infinitesimal scratches the deeper she took him.

Meru was getting serious. She moved her hands from his shaft to his thighs and took in his entire length. Loki groaned in the blissful pain of her coarse lips and soothing saliva. He felt the back of her throat when her nose nestled his curls. He allowed himself a fleeting thought as pleasure swirled in his belly. This was the first time he’d been with a partner so large his dick didn’t slide down her throat.

The princess was insatiable. She gobbled him up as her hands slid up and down his thighs. With the thicker skin, her texture was less abrasive. It was more like running his hand over the wave-smoothed sand of Norway’s beaches. Meru slurped and bobbed and twisted her head to add stimulation. She puffed her cheeks out with a breath of air before sucking hard once more. She rolled her tongue around every inch she could fit in her mouth. Then the prince started bucking his hips. She couldn’t stop to command him, so she used her size against him. One hand rested on his abdomen, holding him down. She could feel his muscles clenching with anticipation. The other found his balls and started twisting. They filled her fingers surprisingly well.   
Loki braced himself. He was extremely close. He started to twitch. Surely, she could feel it against her busy tongue. Any minute now … but she stopped.

Loki roared! He’d expected to make a loud satisfied sound when he filled her mouth with his seed, but when the stimulation stopped, anger and frustration took over the noise he emitted. “Meru, what are you doing, why did you stop,” he asked gruffly, breath ragged, eyes gleaming with pain and rage.

“You forget, little puppet,” Meru smiled possessively. “This is my realm. You cum when I say you do!” She concluded through gritted teeth. She turned her back and walked away from him. His eyes followed the view down her back, over her rolling buttocks, and to her shapely legs. Even for a rock woman, she was remarkably beautiful. Oh, the things Loki wanted to do with her, when he was done letting her play.

When the stone princess turned back to face him, he was holding himself up on his elbows. “Lay flat,” she commanded. Loki immediately lowered his elbows and flattened against the stone slab that was a Kronan’s mattress. She approached him with a strange object. There was a group of soft down feathers attached to the end of a long stick. When she waved it, Loki could hear a jingling sound.

“What is that?” Loki demanded. He wasn’t scared. It sounded like a toy for child or small pet. He was rather just curious how it could be used in thissituation. Meru’s only answer was a menacing chuckle.

To his delight, it was soft against his skin. She dragged it across his torso, careful not to let the hard end of the stick touch him. She stroked his pecs with it, causing a jingle when the feathers passed over his hardened nipples. She dragged it down the sweet line in the middle of his chest and over his belly until it swirled around his belly button, jingling again. Loki hadn’t looked to see whether his lover had a belly button or not. He was about to, when she distracted him. The feathers ran jingling down his ribs, causing him to jump! It tickled, but he didn’t want her to know that, so he choked on his chuckles. She only smiled cruelly and moved the feathers up to the sensitive parts of his neck. Loki moaned against his will. The feathers traveled down his arm, finding all the sensitive parts on the inside. Finally, she passed it under his dick, over his testicles, up his shaft, across the head. Loki shuddered as his cock bounced to her ministrations.

“This gives me another idea,” the royal witch cooed. She disappeared, and Loki tried to follow her with his eyes again, but the thrall collar held him down with her last command. When she returned, she was holding something like a long, slender straw. Loki craned his neck to see, but he was held down at the shoulders. “You know, of all the fleshies I’ve brought into my chambers, your meat stick is the largest,” she said conversationally. “It’s almost as large as some Kronans. I’m impressed.” Loki felt gratified, but his curiosity and rough breathing kept him from responding.

“Now this is a special treat for those I’m very pleased with.” She held the straw over his shaft, circling it around the tiny opening on the tip. “I save it for very special lovers, and you are the most special one yet.” The pressure built in Loki’s hard shaft as the straw slid in smoothly. 

“No,” he whined, strange new sensations captivating him. “No, what is this? I don’t like this!” He tried to resist, but the spell held him flat.

“And what can you do about it, puppet,” she teased, driving the straw to the full length of his penis. It hurt. It burned. It was a strange pressure. Why did it feel so good? Loki had to see where this experience would lead, so he let her torture him with the straw.

“Meru!” He cried. “Mer-UUU! Please, Mer-UUU!” But she only chuckled at his discomfort. She began moving it up and down, in and out. Loki hissed at the foreign stimulus. He begged, no, he chanted her name, yet he could not break the thrall spell. She worked the straw faster and faster. Loki was beside himself with shock! She was humping his penis with a straw; she had turned his man stick into a vagina for her pleasure. Loki turned the darkest shade of pink his pale skin could muster. He screamed his embarrassment as his orgasm drew near. He would never admit how much he enjoyed this.

Meru withdrew the straw and loomed over him, watching his reaction. “No, not again! Please, let me finish!” He blurted, practically screamed.

“Not yet, puppet,” Meru barked. Loki stared up at her, gritting his teeth. He thought they might break from frustration. His stomach muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly. His chest heaved with deep, ragged breaths. Sweat washed over his rosied skin. Pre-cum seeped from his painful erection.

“Does this… make you happy… princess… seeing me undone… in pain… suffering at… your hands?” Loki panted. Meru smiled, a broad gleaming grin that unsettled and secretly aroused the prince. “You disgust me!” he spat. She smirked and walked away. He could not see her again, so he concentrated on calming down. His head was fit to burst with unrequited lust and his skin burned all over. How did Jotuns handle this sort of thing in their time of heat? Still, Loki concentrated on his breathing. He tried to take slower and slower breaths. Finally, his chest stopped heaving. His abdomen stopped clenching, and his head ached a little less. Now he was able to listen.

The princess had gone over to her dresser and was rummaging through a box. She was humming! Loki growled again, just so she knew how irritated and aroused he was. “Patience,” she cooed in his direction. Finally, she made a sort of triumphant hum and came back over to the bed. Loki’s cock was aching worse than ever and his balls were fit to bursting. Her next words were a blessing to his ears. “Release previous command,” she stated. Loki could lift himself again. But the dom princess wasn’t ready to give up her control. She straddled him and grabbed his arms. One at a time, she locked them in cuffs like his ankles. His hands were now trapped above his head.

“Cruel,” Loki tried to growl, but his throat seized up and it was more of a whine. Meru scooted down a bit and held up a large ring. Very large, in fact, much to large even for a Kronan’s fingers. “What are you going to do with that?” He was surprised how level his voice was this time.

“This is an accessory for my toys,” Meru explained, moving her hand with the ring toward his erection. Loki surmised immediately what she was about to do, though he’d never experienced this kind of accessorybefore. He’d never needed to.

“No, nope,” he objected. “Meru, you don’t need to… I can actually… Meru, stop!” But it was too late. She ignored his objections, like she did everything else. Loki struggled, turning his hips this way and that, trying to buck her off. She was too strong. 

“Trust me, it’s not going to hurt,” she soothed. Loki wasn’t concerned about pain. The ring slid over his erection against his will. He groaned his discomfort. He squirmed his whole body, causing his hard-on to waggle in response. Meru only laughed. He was this closeto putting an end to her games and having some fun of his own, but she moved quickly, far too eager to seek her own satisfaction. Her folds encompassed his head and she sank down quickly, only hesitating to get over the large ring he wore. When her sandy mound slapped into his black curls, she sighed happily. Loki groaned again, ecstatic to bury himself inside a woman once more.

Once again, this was a strange and new experience, on multiple levels. Meru’s insides were slick like any woman’s, but her walls were not grainy, as he’d expected. It was soft and warm, but not fleshy. It moved around him, to accommodate him, but in the way of mud or clay, that held its new shape. The accessorywas a different issue. Loki was a magician and a shapeshifter. He could change the size of his cock to match any partner. He’d planned on doing this for the princess, but she hadn’t given him the chance. He’d always found the use of toys and accessories tasteless, disgusting, and unnecessary for one of his countless talents. However, he’d hesitated to extricate himself and he was too enveloped in lust and passion to try now. He laid there moaning against his desires as this new stimulus tickled his curiosity.

The ring was sliding against Meru’s walls, stretching her enough for her pleasure as she bobbed on Loki’s lap. But the ring was loose enough, it also slid up and down Loki’s shaft with each thrust of the woman’s hips. It added an additional layer of stimulus Loki had never felt with his other lovers. The roiling disgust in his belly slowly changed over to swirling pleasure as his orgasm neared for the third time. He would make her pay for this humiliation! He would show her just what he could do. But first, he wanted to let her finish, and finish within her.

Meru rocked her hips and bounced faster and faster as her heat increased. Loki, feeling his own orgasm, began thrusting his hips. He figured that was one of the reasons she’d released the thrall spell holding him flat. Their groins slapped into each other and both gasped heavily with each squelch. Loki was losing his mind. Looking up at the giantess upon him, it appeared so was she. She massaged her own breasts, or gozli, and rolled her eyes in the back of her head, her mouth hanging open lustfully. Loki’s own mouth mimicked hers, as though longing for a kiss, though he knew it would cut him. Instead, the prince watched his lustful lover and let her pleasure push him to the edge. 

“Ooohh! Cumming! Mer-UUU!” he grunted. Almost immediately, Meru’s panting became hoarse and guttural. She let out a feral roar similar to the battle cries of her male counterparts and flooded Loki’s lap with warm liquid. In turn, Loki shot his load deep inside her, as deep as he could reach. Reality vanished. Bliss was all around, and an earthy scent, like petrichor. When Loki finally came back down from his high, Meru was still straddling him, though she’d moved a little away so that Loki’s dick was no longer encased in her folds. It was still half hard and lolled around lazily. The smell of petrichor still remained, and the submissive prince discovered a slimy water soaking his dick, balls and thighs. It must be Meru’s orgasm. He worked various muscles until the ring slid off his dick. He hoped to never see it again.

Looking at his partner, Meru was panting hard. She’d come down from her high, too, and was beaming at him! Loki supposed he was beaming, too, despite any blush that lingered from such a humiliating experience. Now it was his turn!

Both partners were ready to speak. Both comments were cut off. The door banged open and a dreadful stony glare met their faces. 

“Chief Gurd,” Loki said nonchalantly, trying to look as relaxed as possible for a chained man.

“Brother!” Exclaimed the princess nervously. Thor was hovering behind the chief’s shoulder, holding his hammer and a scroll. He was trying not to look at the lewd scene before him.

“I invite you into my home, introduce you to my family, hear your pleas of mercy, even sign your treaty and THIS is how you repay me?!?” Gurd was lurching into the room, slowly gaining on the pair of lovers. He roared a battle cry as Meru scurried off the visitor and backed humbly against the wall.

Loki decided it was time to go. He teleported out of the thrall collar and handcuffs, appearing right behind Thor, who’d remained at the door. Gurd turned around with another ear-splitting roar and the brothers ran for it! Guards were alerted in all directions at the chief’s cry, so exiting would be a challenge.

“Did you have to do that?” Thor asked as they scrambled down over-large steps.

“Do you know of another time I’d be able to experience Kronan sex?” Loki replied with a grin.

“It could ruin the treaty!” Thor roared, almost as loud as the Chief.

“Didn’t you get him to sign it?” Loki questioned, looking at the scroll as they passed by a large statue of Norns.  
“Of course, I did, that was my job, wasn’t it?” Thor snarled.

“Well, my job was to distract the princess, so I’d say we both did a good job,” Loki smirked. His mischievous laugh echoed off the halls before they passed into a narrow passage with many open doorways.

“She had you chained up and wearing a collar,” Thor reminded him.

“Yes, I know, I was there.” Loki smirked happily.

“Why didn’t you teleport out sooner?” Thor demanded as they chose a doorway at random, leading into an open room and then more hallways.

“Where would the fun have been in that?” Loki quipped.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Thor growled.

“Immensely,” Loki agreed.

“Yes, and now we’re running for our lives. And you’re NAKED!” Thor shouted in disgust. They turned left, then veered right when they saw a couple of stone giants heading their way. Loki only laughed again at Thor’s outrage.

“By the way, you’d better let me hang on to that,” Loki suggested when they’d barely dodged another pair of guards.

“Why should I trust you? Have you seen you?” Thor snapped back.

“I have a dimensional pocket. Valhalla forbid you drop it or damage it when it comes to fighting.” Loki looked around. Guards were coming from three directions now. “Which appears to be very soon!” The brothers took the fourth direction and avoided a conflict. Thor handed the scroll over as they continued their sprint. In a bright shimmer of green, the scroll vanished, and Loki appeared dressed as before. “Better? More comfortable, I presume?”

Thor grunted his affirmation but didn’t bother to use words. A spear preceded a stone man through a small hallway. Thor whacked him back with Mjolnir and the brothers sprinted ahead. A window to the outside world was in front of them! Their exit, they were safe! But their celebration was delayed.

Just as they reached the window, guards surrounded them from both sides of the hallway, as well as the man Thor hit from earlier came up behind them. 

“Ready for this, brother,” Loki asked, turning to face the window.

“Always, brother,” Thor answered eagerly, putting his back to Loki’s. He lifted Mjolnir high over his head, then touched it down on the stone floors. All five Kronans were blown backward in a rush of kinetic energy flowing from the hammer. Loki quickly hoisted himself out of the window and turned to help pull Thor through backwards. Gurd was running toward them and growling. Meru was close behind him barely dressed in a robe.

“Stop, brother, it wasn’t his fault,” she kept shouting. Loki saluted her with a wide grin as the brothers bolted through the trees and called Heimdall for their ride home. Mission successful.


End file.
